


A Full of Jealousy Baby Shopping

by Lichtstrahl



Series: Just a collection consisting the rare pairing of Kamui x Okita Sougo [5]
Category: Gintama
Genre: Jealous, M/M, Mpreg, Original Character(s), baby shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 05:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9420383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lichtstrahl/pseuds/Lichtstrahl
Summary: Just them going shopping for their baby





	

"So.. what do we need to buy?" Sougo asks.  
"We got almost everything from others so we just need to buy some clothes, I think," Kamui answers, holding onto Kano and giving him a big smile.  
"Is that so? Diapers?"  
"They gave us 5 packs, Sou-kun."  
"Ah, really. What about footwears?"  
"We got that also. 4 pairs, is that enough?"  
"Let's buy one more or should we buy booties, instead?"  
"Suure~"  
"Red?"  
"Up to you, Sou-kun," Kamui sings, playfully kissing his child on the forehead. "Ah, he smells so good. Smells a lot like you."  
"That's creepy," Sougo deadpans but then he breaks into a smile, "Did I tell you this? You look good holding him."  
"I know right. Don't you think I'm the ideal father figure?"  
"Whatever," Sougo rolls his eyes and throw a pair of red booties inside the cart.

"Sou-kun, what time is it? Is it time for Kano's formula?"  
"No, one more hour or less."  
Kamui hums, studying Sougo who's looking here and there for god knows what. "What are you doing?"  
"Looking around, I have no idea what to buy."  
"More clothes."

"....Right," Sougo nods and he pushes their cart to where the baby clothes section.  
"When you're done, I want to buy some baby oil and cologne."  
"For you?"  
Kamui gives him a flat expression and Sougo chuckles, "Kidding, dumbass. Just go, I'll go to you when I'm done here."  
"I'll wait for you here."  
"Just go, Kamui. The sooner we're done, sooner we go home. Gotta be honest I'm gonna take a long time here."  
"Then.. if you say so. I'm bringing Kano with me?"  
"Yeah, it will be hard for me to hold him while choosing clothes."  
"Alright then," Kamui nods and give Sougo a peck on the forehead.  
"What are you doing," Sougo snorts but he doesn't push him away. "Take good care of him, anything happen and I'll kill you." He says, stroking Kano's cheeks.

"Welp, say bye bye to mommy for awhile," Kamui says and lifts Kano's small hand to wave at Sougo.  
"Just go," Sougo snickers and waves back.  
With that, the couple part ways.

 

Sougo spends half an hour picking out 5~7 clothes when he decides it's enough.  
He then pushes the cart and tries to find his way to Kamui.

"Ah, there he is," Sougo mumbles to himself having to spot a young man with vermillion head. "Oi,Kam-"  
Sougo finds himself stopping as he notices that no, Kamui is not alone. And for some reason, he is not pleased by that.

Sougo contemplates on approaching him or not, but before he can decide, the red head takes notice of him.  
"Ah, Sou-kun!"  
The brunet swallows a sigh and crosses his arms, "Yo." He says, not moving from his spot.  
"Are you done?"  
"Yeah."

Kamui frowns as he notices the glare on Sougo's face. "Is there something wrong?"  
Sougo doesn't waste anytime, "Who?" He asks.  
The yato look at Sougo then the person standing with him, "Ah," Kamui grins and skips to Sougo's side.  
The latter has his eyes fixed on Kamui, following every movement of his. "She's my-"

Then Kano starts to wail, shocking his parents.  
"Is it time to feed him?" Kamui asks.  
"Probably. Pass."  
Kamui gives Kano to Sougo who grabs a bottle of formula and starts feeding him.  
"Should we get going now?"  
"You done with your stuff?"  
"Yeah."  
"Then let's go back."  
"Wait."  
"What?"  
"Shouldn't we buy more formulas?"  
"Are we running out?"  
"Just in case."  
"If you say so," Sougo shrugs.

Kamui gives him a nod and takes hold of the cart after putting the stuffs he has chosen inside. He says his greetings to the person he was talking with and then the two of them go away.

"Who." Sougo says again as he is feeding Kano.  
"Hm?"  
"That woman."  
"Ah, she's my ex."  
"Girlfriend?"  
"Hmm.. something like that."  
Kamui doesn't miss Sougo glaring at him from the corner of his eyes. "We just talked a bit."  
"I didn't ask."

Kamui hums, "Are you angry?"  
Sougi scoffs, "As if. Why should I."  
"But you look like you're angry."  
"I am not."  
"You are."  
"Shut up. I'll stab you."

He's totally annoyed.

Sougo pulls the bottle away from Kano as he finishes his meal, "Don't you eat well." He smiles at his child, wiping his mouth with the bib.  
"Don't you think he takes after me in that aspect?"  
The brunet doesn't answer him and simply continues to play with Kano.

Ah, he's ignoring me.

"Is this the one?" Kamui asks, grabbing at a pack of formula.  
"Yeah," comes the short answer. "Take 2."  
"Roger."

They circled the mall some more, buying stuffs Kamui wants -which is of course, food and snacks-, pays and then leave the mall.

"Take all the stuff to the room," Sougo commands and Kamui is left with no choice but to comply as the 'mother' has gone ahead inside.

"His jealousy is cute," Kamui sings, holding up the stuffs they have bought in a single hand, pays for the taxi and follows after Sougo.

"Where's Kano?" Kamui asks when he arrives in Sougo's room and finds no sign of his dear child.  
"With Kondo-san."  
"Why?" He questions yet again, putting the groceries down. The redhead doesn't get any answers. Instead, he finds himself pinned to the wall.

"Whoa, whoa. What's the matter?" He asks, tone light.  
"I'm pissed," Sougo says, voice low.  
"Why?"  
"Maybe you have an idea?"  
"No?"  
"Well, think harder." Sougo says, face an inch away from Kamui, his hand clutching Kamui's collar tighter.  
"Hmm~ I will not know if Sou-kun doesn't spell it out for-"

Sougo kisses him. Hard.

Oh my, what a surprise! Just kidding~ Well, I expected this.

Kamui sneaks his arms around Sougo's waist and pulls him closer. He responds to Sougo's kiss just as aggresively and it resulted in their tongues and teeth clashing. Then a battle of dominance happens.  
In the end, Kamui gives it up because well.. jealous Sougo is hot. Not that he is not hot usually.

They break away after a few moments and Sougo still has his glare intact.  
"Why are you so angry, Sou-kun?" Kamui laughs, hand brushing Sougo's hair.  
"What's that laugh for." Sougo clamps Kamui's mouth with his hand.  
"Nothing. Now tell me the reason behind your rage?"  
"Is that really your girlfriend?"   
"Something like that, I said and it's ex. EX."  
"Still, you had a relationship with that woman."

"That's not quite true."  
"Then?"  
"She's just some woman they arranged me to marry."  
"Hah? You? Arranged marriage?"  
"Well, yeah."

Kamui studies the look on Sougo's face. "You don't believe me?"  
Sougo doesn't answer him.  
"Aah, you did not believe me. I'm not lying okay. I thought I said it already, I only start getting interested in love when I met you?"  
"Oh, really."  
"Really!" Kamui whines.

Only then does Sougo's lips quirk into a grin.  
"Don't laugh!"  
"I'm not laughing. What do you think of my acting? It's great, isn't it?"  
"Hah?"  
"You seriously think I'm jealous over something like that?" Sougo laughs. "Oi, oi. I'm the Okita Sougo, you know."  
"What?"

"You actually think I won't caught onto your stupid plan, Kamui? That woman is probably just some stranger who approaches you because she is curious about Kano."  
"How do you know?"  
Sougo just scoffs, "You seriously asking me that. Any other way, I'll just tell you that your plan failed. No, it's more like.. backfired?"

It takes Kamui some more minutes before he finally grasps the whole situation.  
"Sou-kun, you jerk!"  
"You're the jerk," Sougo laughs, separating himself from Kamui who turns into a whining mess. Not liking the idea of Sougo turning his plan on him.

"Stop that, you're loud." Sougo kicks him playfully and crouches down in front of him.  
"You're so mean, Sou-kun."  
"You brought this upon yourself."  
Kamui pouts, glaring at Sougo who is still laughing.  
"I'll get you back."  
"Really? Then I'll be waiting for it," The brunet smirks, pecking Kamui on the lips before he stands up and goes away.

"Why do I even marry you!"  
"Cause you love me."  
"Fuck you."


End file.
